Taking Notes
by CaptainInappropriate
Summary: Penny is in charge of taking care of Sheldon's things while he's out of town. Time for some harmless fun. Favors Shenny but no pairing.


Small one-shot. I have no business writing new things with so many unfinished, but... I did it anyway. Just a little plot bunny that found its way out during my spring cleaning.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or brand names, this is made strictly for entertainment.

* * *

 **TAKING NOTES**

"Whatchya doin'?" Leonard asked, looking over to where his neighbor sat at his roommate's computer quietly making notes on 3x5 cards.

Penny smiled at him, brushing her PennyBlossom adorned pen against her cheek as she thought. "Just taking some notes."

"Ah," Leonard thought maybe she'd elaborate, and when she didn't, he tried again. "Are you taking classes?"

Penny just shook her head, able to keep from being annoyed with her ex-boyfriend-turned-friend due to the fun she was having making note cards. She'd come in to the apartment mid-day on this cooler Saturday stating she needed a work surface, "My coffee table and desk are..." She grinned, "Busy."

More like housing heaps of random items. Penny was finding it hard to get motivated to clean, and she needed a work surface.

Leonard was going to try again to start a conversation, but the sight of Penny sitting on one of her feet at Sheldon's desk, smiling lightly as her finger scrolled through a page on her phone made him stop. Sheldon's desk was almost empty, the pencil cup and a StickyNote holder the only things left behind while the owner was out of town for guest lectures overseas.

Penny grinned, an eyebrow quirked, and she wrote another note.

Only a few short minutes, and a couple more note cards later, Penny sighed and jabbed her pen into the holder on Sheldon's desk as if that's where it belonged. "Alright, chore time," she joked and stuck her phone into one pocket of her pink plaid pajama bottoms, and her cards into the other. Standing and adjusting her yellow zip hoody, Penny walked down the hall and into Sheldon's room.

Sheldon had been gone for almost two weeks, and she no longer needed to refer to the list of tasks she was to perform every third day, she'd memorized it.

First, she opened the window all the way, ran a feather duster over the tops of his shelves, picking up and then setting down all his tchotchkes in their exact spot. Next, she picked up his pillows and beat them together twice, shook out his comforter, and then straightened out the bed to Sheldon's perfection once again. Finally, she took up the piles of mail Leonard had dumped on Sheldon's dresser and sorted each piece into three different piles. To finish off, she closed the window back to a one inch opening and set the lock.

"Chores done, now..." Penny mumbled to herself, and sat herself down on Sheldon's bed with one of the bins of comics in clear sleeves. "Playtime."

Pulling out one of her note cards, she flipped open a random comic book's cover and slid it between the pages.

 _What did one eye say to the other eye? "Between you and me, something smells."_

She smirked at that one and replaced it, then picked up another.

 _When does a car stop being a car? When it turns into a driveway!_

She knew Sheldon would like that one.

 _What is a caterpillar afraid of? A dogapillar._

Penny almost outright laughed at this one.

Continuing her work, Penny ran out of note cards long before she ran out of comics, so with a sigh and a smile, she replaced everything and left the room immaculate.

Sheldon would be gone for another 2 weeks, she'd have to make some more cards.

Two weeks later, Sheldon walked into his room and looked around critically. He could of course tell that someone had been in his room, but he could also tell that this someone had followed the rules.

His shelves were dust free, and his things were where they belonged, if not just a few degrees turned to one side or another. His room was slightly stale, but he could tell Penny had freshened it and his sheets correctly.

Satisfied after checking every inching his room and putting away all his luggage, Sheldon sat down with one of his favorite Flash comic books after weeks of missing out on the action filled drawings.

As he opened the front cover, a notecard fluttered out and onto the floor. Frowning, he bent to pick it up and read the uniform, feminine writing.

 _What did the math book say to the history book? "Boy do I have problems!"_

He tsk'd and after a moment of panic over his comic books being touched, he reread the joke and laughed to himself.


End file.
